In recent years, for a purpose of environmental protection and the like, an electric motorcycle in which an electric motor to be driven by electric energy stored in a battery is used as a traveling power source has been developed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The battery of Patent Document 1 is supported on a body frame.